Happy Birthday Lisa
by MauMauKa
Summary: It's Lisa's Birthday and Bart has a gift for her...


_**A/N: Finally, here's another installment. BEWARE! Incestuous lemons! Don't like, don't read.**_

**Happy Birthday Lisa**

Marge Simpson smiled as she watched her children working on the roof. Bart, Lisa, and Maggie had been busy since the crack of dawn patching, adding new shingles, and tearing out rotten flashing and Homer's homemade insulation. They were a quick and efficient team; would wonders never cease? Even Maggie was laughing as she worked.

_I'm so blessed,_ Marge thought. She would never have stood in the way of any of their dreams, but they had all-even Lisa-chosen to stay close to home. Bart worked for Muntz Auto and Towing, Lisa was in her first year of college at Springfield University and Maggie was in junior high school. _We're in the home stretch baby_, Homer had whispered that night in bed. _Can you believe it?_

She couldn't, sometimes. There were mornings when she hugged Bart and was jolted to realize that he towered over her; days when she expected to see Lisa heading out the door dressed in her red dress, toting binoculars; evenings when she would hear Maggie's lovely alto voice and remember her baby silence.

"How's it going, kids?" she called up to them.

"Fine, Mom!" Bart wiped his face with the bandanna he'd tied around his head. "We should be done soon."

"How about some lemonade?"

"That sounds awesome. Thanks!" "You're a lifesaver, Mom!" "Thanks, Mom!"

"Lemonade!" Homer pushed himself out of his hammock and waddled over to kiss Marge on the cheek. "Can I have some too? Please, please, please?"

"Of course, Homie!" Marge kissed him back. He seemed to be cutting back on the Duff lately. Marge didn't know why but she knew she was glad. And her children were home. They were a family again, at least for a little while.

_Blessed as blessed can get,_ she smiled once again and went inside.

Up on the roof, Lisa wiped the sweat from her brow and grimaced. Manual labor was definitely not her favorite thing, especially in 90-degree heat, but there was no doubt the roof needed to be rescued and if Maggie could do it without complaining then so could she.

"A little more to the right on that one, Leese." Bart said with a grin that both annoyed her and made her stomach flip over. She looked down and saw that she was placing the next shingle out of line with the rest of her square. She correct the mistake and focused on putting the nails in straight. Bent ones had to be pulled out and couldn't be used again. As she worked she marveled at the change in Bart. He was _focused _now, although traces of wildness remained. He spent every weekend doing some sort of work on the house, claiming that it was part of his rent. Lisa knew better. It was not in Marge's nature to charge any of her children money to stay with her, even if those children were old enough to be out on their own. Bart was slowly stepping into Homer's shoes as man of the house. Homer didn't seem to mind, but then he never minded most things his children did.

"Hey Bart, you wanna jam later?" Maggie asked as she scooted over to start her next row.

"Tomorrow, okay Mags? Since it's Lisa's first night home, I thought I'd take her to that new club downtown. There's actually a decent band there tonight."

"Who?"

"Walk the Moon. I'll bring you the CD."

"Hell yeah!"

"Margaret Anne Simpson, did I just hear potty talk?!" Marge re-emerged from the house carrying a pitcher a lemonade and a stack of plastic cups.

"Sorry, Mom."

Maggie went back to her hammering, frowning to herself as she did so. She was used to Marge getting onto her for cursing, but But what was up with that weird look Lisa gave Bart?

Lisa also focused on her task, wanting to get her last square done before taking a break, and hoping the flush in her cheeks would go away by then. Was this a real date? Or just fun?

Since they had admitted their feelings for each other, and agreed to use extreme discretion around the rest of the family, Bart and Lisa had spent more time apart than together. It would be too hard, Bart said, to start something they couldn't finish. Bart planned to move into his own place as soon as he had enough money and then they could have some privacy, but helping fix up the family home was taking a goodly amount of his pay. The recession had caused a fairly deep cut in Homer's salary, so Bart still lived at home and he and Lisa confined their alone time to late at night when everyone else was asleep. _And even that's difficult_, Lisa thought to herself. _When he holds me, kisses me, I never want to stop but we always have to. We agreed: Never in Mom and Dad's house. It would be betraying them even more than we already are._

Bart had taken her out before, but it was always with Milhouse and a few other friends. Lisa didn't know if tonight would be the same or not. She decided not to think about it.

"Kids, come drink this lemonade before the ice melts! I don't want you all getting overheated!"

_Brilliant choice of words, Mom_. Lisa winced but she began making her way to the ladder against the side of the house. Down in the yard, Marge poured Homer his lemonade. He gulped it down in minutes and asked for more. "Homie! Leave some for everyone ese!" Marge scolded affectionately as she poured him a second cup. Bart, Lisa, and Maggie surrounded her and pretty soon the pitcher was empty.

"Lunch will be ready soon" Marge smiled as she collected the cups. "You're doing a wonderful job. Your father and I appreciate it so much."

"Damn straight!" said Homer, laughing. "Better you than me."

Bart snorted. "Your day will come, old man. Something will break when I'm on a job and then what will you do?"

"Get your mother to do it."

"DAD!" Lisa and Maggie said at the same time. Homer laughed again and gave them both a kiss on the cheek and punched Bart gently in the arm. "You know I'm always there when things get tough." He waddled back to his hammock and Marge returned to the house. Maggie followed her while Bart and Lisa sat at the picnic table.

"So, is it just us tonight?" Lisa asked in a low voice. She tried to sound as if it would be okay either way. On her last visit home, she and Bart had gone to the movies with Milhouse and Alison.

"Some of the gang will be there. Milhouse and Alison; Ralph, Nelson and Jessica...a few others. But don't worry! I've finagled some quality time for the two of us." Bart reached over and put his hand on hers, stilling her nervously drumming finders.

She made a face. "Jessica?" There was no love lost between Lisa Simpson and Jessica Lovejoy. "I thought they broke up."

"Yeah well" Bart shrugged. "You know how it is with them. Personally, I think they're addicted to makeup sex."

"Bart!" Lisa couldn't help but laugh, even though she could feel her cheeks turning pink. Bart's thumb was gently stroking the back of her hand. Just that little touch sent shivers through her whole body.

"No need to worry, Leese. You've got it all over her; brains, beauty, and you're four pounds lighter."

Lisa laughed again and Bart gallantly raised her hand to his lips. "Until tonight, m'lady! I still owe you a birthday present."

"Oh Bart, you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did..._I do_" Suddenly, her brother's blue eyes were locked on hers with an intensity that sent fire racing to the pit of her stomach. Lisa inhaled sharply, but before she could respond, Bart was gone into the house.

The concert was wonderful, and Lisa ended up thoroughly enjoying seeing her old friends again. Jessica was, as usual, the only fly in the ointment. She sat on Nelson's lap all evening, clad in the shortest of mini-skirts and a cropped T-shirt that left nothing to the imagination, practically purring as Nelson's large hand caressed her bare stomach. She watched Bart and Lisa from beneath her lashes, laughing and tossing her long black hair. "So, Lisa...how's college? Do you actually have a boyfriend yet?"

Lisa shrugged. "I haven't met anyone I like that much yet. How have you guys been?"

"Absolutely perfect" Jessica leaned back against Nelson. "It's our anniversary. Can I show them, baby?"

Nelson grinned and moved his hand. A diamond stud glittered in Jessica's belly button. "A present from my bad boy! I asked him what he wanted and he said 'You in something sexy!', so this is what I got." She glanced contemptuously at Lisa's t-shirt and long skirt.

"Nice" Lisa said politely. Jessica ignored her and pouted at Bart, who laughed and punched Nelson in the arm. "Way to go, buddy!"

"It's the gift that keeps on giving. Ha-ha!" Lisa was amused to note that Nelson's trademark laugh was still the same, despite the years that had passed since the fourth grade.

Milhouse and Alison were there, with eyes for no one but each other. Lisa was very happy for them; she had worried that Milhouse's crush on _her_ might last all the way until the gates of old age, but when Alison Taylor returned to Springfield after two years at boarding school, Milhouse had taken one look and fallen head over heels in love, and Alison had returned his feelings wholeheartedly.

Ralph was behind the bar. Poor Ralph. He had gotten his GED-barely-and had begun working as a barback at Moe's. Now he tended bar at various clubs around town and painted on the side, mostly houses and odd little abstract works full of bright colors.

There were others of the old gang at the club: Janey with her college boyfriend, Sherri and Terri in matching designer slip dresses, accompanied by two bored-looking Ivy League types, but Lisa's focus was riveted on Bart and it was so _hard _knowing she couldn't look at him as much as she wanted to!

The band was good. As promised, Bart did purchase their CD for Maggie. Lisa insisted on paying for half of it. As they were walking out of the club, Nelson tossed Bart a set of keys. "Enjoy! There's two six-packs and a bottle in the fridge."

"What-?"

"I'm house sitting. Nelson's taking Jessica for a wild weekend in Capitol City, so I said I'd look after his house and feed the dogs." Bart winked at her. "I told him I might be entertaining."

"You TOLD HIM?!"

"_Relax_, Leese. I told him I met a chick from Shelbyville. He's not gonna find out and even if he did, I don't think he'd care. He and Jessica are into some pretty kinky shit."

"Ugh. No descriptions please." Lisa gave an elaborate shudder, but her laughter trailed away as she caught Bart's eye. "I told you I had a present for you" he said softly. "You'll see it when we get there."

Lisa tried to breathe.

Nelson's house was surprisingly neat and tidy. Instead of making him move out after graduation, his mother had rented an apartment. The shabby bungalow sported a new coat of white paint and the roof had been repaired. The yard was mowed and there was new shrubbery around the windows. Two labradors were housed in a spacious kennel in the backyard. When they went in, Lisa saw that the interior had been opened out so the kitchen, living room, and dining room all flowed into one another. The living room sported a dark leather couch and a flat-screen TV. "Wow!" Lisa said as she turned slowly around, taking in the amazing transformation. "It's really different! How'd he get such a cool TV?"

"He says it fell of the back of a truck. I don't ask questions." Bart grinned. "Want a beer?"

Lisa shook her head. Bart strolled into the kitchen and returned bearing a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I didn't either" He sat down on the couch and poured a glass for Lisa, then one for himself. "To my beautiful sister" he said, raising his glass in a toast. "To the love of my life."

Lisa drank the wine, trying to ignore the hammering of her heart. "Is this my present? The wine?" she asked.

"No" Bart put his glass down on the coffee table and set hers next to it. They moved towards each other, her arms sliding up around his neck while his slipped around her waist. _He's so warm..._was Lisa's last coherent thought for several minutes as their lips met and she opened her mouth to let him taste her. His tongue was soft and he knew how to use it, not stabbing it into her mouth, nor wiggling it around wildly like other boys she'd dated. Bart's kisses were slow and sensual; teasing, making her whimper. She gasped for air when his mouth left hers to move over her face and neck. Gently, he pulled down the collar of her shirt.

"Bart-"

"Sh. Be still. I'm going to mark you, Lisa. Other people won't see it but you will, and when you do you'll know that you're mine."

Lisa shivered with delight, as much from the words and the tone as from the gentle sucking just below her collarbone. Bart's hands moved up her back, under the thin cotton of her t-shirt, rubbing soft warm circles against her bare skin. She arched, wanting more. Her nipples tingled; she wanted him to touch her there, but his hands stayed where they were. She made a soft noise of frustration and shifted, feeling her legs tangle in her skirt. She wanted him so much!

With a final kiss, Bart raised his head. A deep red mark blazed against Lisa's pale skin. Her hair had come loose from the messy bun she'd put it in and soft curls framed her face. "Lisa" he whispered. "Do you trust me?"

She couldn't answer; she nodded instead.

Bart smiled and slid from the couch to kneel at his sister's feet. Never taking his eyes from Lisa's, he slowly lifted her skirt and pushed her knees apart. Lisa lay back against the cushions of the couch and closed her eyes, feeling totally exposed, totally wanted, and totally loved.

"Lift up."

Lisa obeyed, moaning aloud as Bart's hands came to her hips and she felt her underwear sliding down. He took his time, carefully guiding the thin scrap of cotton down to her ankles and then off, one foot at a time, before lifting her legs onto his shoulders. "I'm going to taste you, Lisa. Do you want me to taste you?"

"_Yes! _Oh yes, Bart! Please!"

"Shhh" he whispered, then his mouth was pressing the softest of kisses to the insides of her thighs. Gasping, Lisa reached down and opened herself for him, and he groaned, "Oh Leese, I love you!...love you so much..."

"Love you too..._please!"_

She cried out as his tongue touched her. She cursed; she sobbed; she blessed whoever taught Bart about the female form as he tasted, licked, and sucked gently at her swollen sex. She could feel her insides clench and she caressed her own breasts in agony. "God, Bart! I'm so close! Come inside me, now!"

Bart sighed and laid his head against her knee. "You sure? No regrets?"

"N-never!"

Bart nodded and lowered her legs to the floor. Immediately she spread them as wide as she could. Bart growled and the sound of a condom package ripping open was almost enough to send Lisa crashing into orgasm right then and there. She kept her eyes closed and worked on pulling her shirt and bra up. She felt the heat of his skin on hers and then him, pushing inside her, sliding easily through her wetness. Bart kissed her as he entered, and it was the sweetest thing she knew.

"I'll be careful" he whispered against her lips. "I know it's supposed to hurt."

"Just do it, Bart"

He nodded and began to move, slowly at first, then picking up speed. A sharp pain ripped through her at his first hard thrust, and he went still at her cry. "It's okay" she whispered. "This is normal."

"I don't want to hurt you more than I have to."

"Then help me". Lisa took Bart's hand and placed it on her breast. "Touch me."

Bart groaned and rolled onto his back, taking her with him, catching the hard pink nipple and sucking it deeply into his mouth. Lisa squirmed in ecstasy, sobbing when she discovered that squirming only made everything feel even better. Bart's hips nudged hers and she began to rock on top of him, the pain long gone. He anwered her movements, and her pleasure began to build. His hands gripped her ass and he buried his face in her neck, panting. She moved faster and so did he, slamming up into her. All logical thought had vanished from her mind; she was pure sensation, pure pleasure. He yelled and she exploded, coming hard around him, feeling him shuddering beneath her and knowing that he too was spent.

She collapsed onto his chest with a final cry, still throbbing inside. He wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Lisa...oh babe...that was_ incredible!"_

"It r-really was!" Lisa agreed as she struggled to catch her breath. "I can't believe it. Everyone says the first time is supposed to be awful! Bart, where did you learn how to-"

"_Cosmopolitan _magazine."

Lisa raised her head and stared at him. He grinned sheepishly. "You're not the only one who can do homework, you know."

She burst out laughing. _"Cosmo?!"_

"Hey, they're the experts, okay? I wanted our first time to be as good for you as it could be, so I read _Cosmo._ All the articles said that the girl should come first. I was determined to do that until you got so insistent."

"But to get all that just from _reading_...Bart, you didn't go out and _practice_ with anyone did you?"

"Lisa, I am insulted!" He smacked her ass and she giggled. "If you must know, I learned most of what I know about female anatomy from an older woman."

"Who?"

"Never you mind. A gentleman never says anything about one lady to another. Just suffice it to say I was seventeen and her husband traveled a lot. The rest I learned from _Cosmo."_

Lisa shook her head. "I can't believe it. I've protested against that magazine for giving women a negative body image!"

"Then it seems you owe them an apology." Bart pulled her in for another kiss. "Now, we need to get up and going before I conk out. Happy birthday, Lisa. I love you."

"I love you too, Bart. Always."

They dressed slowly. Lisa felt unexpected tears prick her eyelids when Bart took a hairbrush from her purse and gently brushed out her hair, making her feel warm and sleepy and just so damn _cherished._ She wished they could stay in bed, cuddled together, keeping out the rest of the world that was so dead set against them. She didn't want to return to the house on Evergreen Terrace, to go back to being just brother and sister; she didn't know if she could stand it.


End file.
